Silence
by Lion-o's mistress
Summary: Set after season 1 torn by the pain of losing not only the stone, but also his new love. Lion-o sets out for the final stone. He may have also stumbled onto his last love. First fic in a long while. Be easy on me please!
1. Chapter 1

Silence: a sharper medicine then the cut.

Shortly after the fall of Avian city, the thunder cats regroup and start looking tirelessly for the last stone. But it seems some one is hunting them...

I don't own the thunder cats! I own almost nothing so ya! Just for shpits and giggles I write...

Chapter 1: hanging out with friends, not as much fun as it seems...  
"Says here, we should be near a fort for the dogs... Might be traps..." Panthro says while reading the map given to then by Jorma. "Hopefully they have the stone." He says while thumping the book of Omens with his finger. Lion-o sat in the back licking his wounds that Pumyra cut so deep. "Ok so he got the last stone and a crazy cat helped him. Stop looking so dopey and start acting like our king!" Tyrga spat at him. Lion-o stood looking like he might kill his brother. As both men began leaping at each other Cheetara stood between them extending her staff at both of them. "That is enough! Behave or I'll take you over my knee! It's not Lion-o's fault she betrayed us, and it's not your place to choose when he is ready to let go!" Both men turned away. Cheetara put her staff away. "I think it is best we walk from here. The thunder tank will draw too much attention, and I fear it will be the wrong kind." Lion-o nodded as did the rest of the crew.

After hiding the tank is a cave, the cats headed to the fort. The paths to the fort was not quite abandoned a few travelers could be seem but most hurried to the gates. As if they feared being out in the open. Soon the cats would learn why. For Panthro was right the whole area was rigged with traps. One such trap was set off by Snarf. A tripwire collapsing the ground they stood on. "Whiskers!" Lion-o stated as he hung from Panthro's ankles. "Do you have to grab me every time the floor falls away!? Climb up quickly! I'm slipping!" His hands lost their grip in that moment, and for a moment all hope was lost. Just then a hooded figure eclipsed the sun and grabbed hold of his hand with an iron grip. Pulling Panthro up as the other cats hurried up on to safety. "Thanks! Who do I owe the as..." As Lion-o stood he realized the person who came to their aid stood no more then to his shoulder. With Panthro safely on solid ground and dusting himself off, he states. "Never figured I'd see you again K. What brings you to the dogs turf?" Not saying a word the hooded figure points at Lion-o. A smile sparks in the strangers eyes. "Ah! Him! I figured we had a history. Oh well, better him then some ally cat." The smile brittening already blue eyes. Panthro let out a loud belly laugh "quit as always! Never can tell what you really wanna say till it's too late. Well we need to get to the fort any clue how?" K nodded. With a wave k led the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Silence 2

Shout outs:

Heart of the Demons: thanks! It has been forever since I wrote anything at all, and I plan on making this a great story. I have a proof reader but he only spell checks:p so if you have a suggestion please feel free to let me know^_^ thanks again^_^

Disclaimer: I own only K and Fen! More later but now that's it! Just trying to make a reasonable end to a great beginning!

Chapter 2

Walking into Fort Kanis minor the group in counters a lively site. Animals of all types hurrying about voices of every level can be heard. "Looks a lot like the slums of Thundara doesn't it Cheetara." Lion-o says while nudging the curvy feline. She smiles and nods. Kit and Kat become antsy at the site of activity. "There's so much here! I wonder if they would know where it is!" Before they could act two tall wolfen soldiers blocked the groups path. "What is your business here cats?" Before Lion-o could state their quest, K pulled back the face mask, exposing all of it to them. "K! What are you doing out side? You know what's going on! You, yourself ordered us to close the gate early! Who are these cats?!" K bowed slightly and extended her arm towards Lion-o. With this the guards kneeled and bowed their heads. Lion-o slightly taken a back tried to speak but found no words. Tygra stepped forward and proclaimed "We are the Thundercats. I am Prince Tygra, this is Cheetara, Panthro, Kit & Kat. Lion-o my brother is King. We come to ask for the." K's hand silenced Tygra. The wolves jumped up and yelled. "Close the gates! Help all who need it into the safety of the camp! Seal the doors!" Looking down at the group speaking softer now. "Come we must get you to safety. Nodding K led the Thundercats to the location the wolves had jogged to.

A mud brick house in the center of the fort was the 'safe place' here the crew stood before a old wolf in tattered armor sitting next to him was a younger wolf with less warn armor. Seeing the group the young one stood and strod to K. Gripping K's shoulders giving a slight shake said. "What were you thinking!? We would have gotten them in here safe. We can't lose you! How will El Dara survive with out you!?" K placed both hands on the wolf's arms and gently pulled them off. Tilting a hand to him, he took it and said. " I do trust you. Just please take me with you next time! Your sister would be so mad at me if something happened to you." Giving the hand a shack, K released it and motioned to Lion-o.

The wolf king asked Lion-o about the happonsings on at Avian city. Lion-o spent most the evening recanting the tale. Once done the wolf king told Lion-o. "We will give you beds and food for the night. That is all we can do. Tomorrow, my son Fen will escort you, K, and your friends to El Dara. There, you will need the queen to grant you aid." Lion-o thanked the king. Leaving for their rooms to sleep, Tygra pulled Lion-o aside. "El Dara is just a story! I fear they followed the birds lead and have taken sides with Mumm-Ra!" Lion-o shook his head. "No. I don't think so, but if you think so feel free to stay up tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Silence 3

Shout outs:

Heart of the Demons: Thanks for the spelling correction. Also the wolf king and K are two different people. Sorry for the confusion:(

Chapter 3

Cheetara woke early to fine Tygra asleep outside her room. She gently sat down beside him, stroking his face. "Well aren't we a vigilant scout." She said with a giggle as his eyes shot open. " wha! Where! Crap. Don't tell Lion-o ok?" She smiled and pushed to get up. Tygra followed, grabbing hold of her arm twisting her around. Kissing her solidly. "That's for keeping you safe last night." "Sorry to disrupt this... Payment? But we are almost ready to head out if you and your companions would kindly come with us." Fen's sarcastic voice said from behind Tigra.

Out side stood K and the Wolf king. "Yes that would be wise. Good thing you are going along." The king said with a nod. "Really! I missed the opportunity to hear your voice!" Panthro's booming voice bellowed. Fen patted Panthro's shoulder. "Sorry man. I missed it too. Ten years since I heard her voice. Took a vow of silence to make top rank. If you want my opinion, it's two days over due." Kit and Kat popped up in front of K. "You talk! I wanna hear! ME TOO! Come on talk! Talk! TALK!" K looked down at them and smiled. Looking up at the expectant faces of the cats. "Why?" A soothing female voice came from K's mouth. As she pulled her hood back, revealing long striped and spotted hair varying in color from almost white, black, blonde, red, and brown. Looking at their shocked faces, she tilts her head and smiles at them.


	4. Chapter 4

Silence 4

Heart of the Demons: Thanks again for the spelling assist. I'm a mom so being quick at my work helps give me time for my kids, while also giving me an outlet for my love of the Thunder cats^_^ that is also why my chapters are no more then 600 words long. I hope you continue to enjoy my story^_^

Chapter 4

Panthro smiled as Lion-o and the other cats came to from their shock. "You're a girl! A young GIRL!" Lion-o spat. This made K's hair stand on end. "I'm older then you! You seem to forget people quickly enough, too!" Her face took on a dark tone. "I promise nothing more then your safe arrival in El Dara. So you might wanna get over your shock now. We travel hard and fast. So you better keep up, other wise I can't even promise that." Fen stepped in front of Lion-o before he could speak. Putting his hands up he said. " General K, please calm down you know what the adviser said. Find the Thunder cats, and ask for an audience with their king about the betrothal agreement. So please stay calm... They will be out of our fur soon enough." K growled deeply and stacked off into the desert. " MOVE OUT!" She yelled over her shoulder. "Whiskers. This sounds like a fun trip. Tygra you may have been right we should stay on guard and look for escape routs on the way, if we should need them." Tygra nodded.

They walked the desert till noon taking shelter in a cave. Lion-o steps lightly to K. "Listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot. Can we try again?" Kneeling, K looked up from her map and compass. Letting out a puff of air she stood. " I'm K, you're Lion-o. I have to get you," lifting the map for him to see. Pointing at the caves. "From here," dragging her finger half way across the map to a bare spot. "To here. That covers it. I don't need to like you, I'd be happier that way really. So you keep up, get rest when you can and we'll get there quickly so I can do another job. Ok?" With that K collected her tools and bag and walked off. Lion-o's only words were. "Whiskers."


	5. Break

Authors notes.

I'm not feeling all to well. So I've chosen to take this time to explain my char tires a bit more. Maybe I can do it well enough so you can see them like I do. Shall we begin? Right! Well I figure my base line on hight would be Tygra. Gagging him at 6'- 6'2". That would make Lion-o around 5' 9- 5'11". Making K 5'4- 5'6" and Fen at 6'5- 6'7".

K: female cat med. - light brown spots, black - med. brown strips. Hair mainly appears dirty blond but has Hughes of many other colors depending on the light. Eyes blue... Shape unknown beyond the fact she can lift Panthro... Clothing: mostly unknown... What we know for sure is she has a cloak, hood, face mask and boots. All of these were used to hide her gender. The oath she took was to prove she could not only command but communicate in general with out her voice, something highly prized for someone in her possession. The oath was silence, not even a peep, 10 years. She surpassed it by 2 days. She is "young" early - mid 20s. Appears to be mid - late teens. Mood swings are normal for someone of her back ground... But we'll get to that later.

Fen: male wolf grey with hints of brown. Grey eyes with honey centers. Shape add about 75 lbs to Dobo and more fur... He was born a prince of a warrior pack. He is mostly joyful, if not a trickster. He has some past with K, that too will be explained later. (Just to add a bit of "give me more!" I'll tell you this.) He is engaged to the second princess of El Dara.

A tid-bit not from the show but needed for the story. As with most high ranking members. Princes and princess are normally betrothed. When a family wants a contract written they will send the child to the other family to be approved. With the future bride (normally) , or groom they also send a guard and/or a servant to assist them with the task. This is how Lion-o and K have met before. Lion-o's father had him betrothed at age 5.

And that's it. Feel free to ask any questions you like. I may or may not answer them ;)


	6. Chapter 5

Silence 5

Heart of the Demons: thanks! The worst has blown over. Hopefully no more delays.

Chapter 5

K instructed everyone to get their rest. "We move out again at dusk. Drink enough to get you through till then." She walked to the opening of the cavern and began pacing. Panthro walked up to her. "Never seen you so tense. Even when I met you in the pit holding cells you always seemed to be... Well calm. What do you know that we don't?" She stopped with her back to him. Letting out a huff she replied. "I know we're being followed, how far out they are, I don't know. I know I have a lot to do to keep that damn king safe, and that he needs to get to El Dara as soon as possible. I also know he and the Queen are to be married, but I don't see her doing it quietly. All in all I have a lot of work and most of it I can't control easily." Panthro a bit perplexed and asked. "How did a slave girl from the Winds, make it to general at such a young age? Also why MUST Lion-o marry your queen?" Turning to face him. "They are tied. He doesn't know it yet but his past life was that of the lion who helped take down Mum Ra the first time and she is the Panther who guided him. Both fell for each other but some how lost each other. The history is unclear but what we know, what we do know is this is the last time either of them will be reborn. This is the last time they can do it right. Marriage is the only option. She's very upset. I know it. I became her general because I'm awesome." Panthro let out a booming laugh. "Well you can't be bad on the battle fields. I don't know of a match you've lost." She smiled. "I do what has to be done. For better or worse." The smile faded and she fell silent.

Just before night fall, voices could be heard outside the cavern. K was crouched with Panthro and Fen. Tygra woke Lion-o. "Seems they were following just close enough." They crept to the others, waking Cheetara and the kids on the way. K indicated that the reprisals were preparing camp. Looking outside Lion-o counted a small band of 9 but it seemed that more would come soon. The sun beat down making it hard to see clearly. "Whiskers. What are we going to do now?" Kat asked.


	7. Chapter 6

Silence 6

Everyone! I have NEVER written a battle scream before! I'm watching the main battles from the show to TRY to make it as close to what each character would do. I make no promises on how good this chapter will be. I might even go back and tweak it as my story moves on. But once it's over... It's over. I like plots more then pointless blood shed. Thank you all for the reviews!

Research shows: (sorry some of this I put into D&D terms) Battle type:

Panthro: hack and slash. Barbaric even

Lion-o swift, powerful but unsteady footing but quick to recover. Almost bard like.

Cheetara: swift jab and escape. Cleric (no really!)

Kit and Kat: hypnotic and opportunistic. Bard and Rouge.

Tygra: stealth, hound skill. Textbook fighter mixed with Rouge abilities.

Fen: swift hack and slash. Druid-ish

K: stealthy but novice dealing with others around her. Lone fighter rouge.

Justluvky05 : thanks I'm glad you are enjoying this story. It's been running lose in my head for far too long.

Heart of the demon: thanks again for being so kind to aid in my poor grammar/spelling! You have become my second pair of eyes and it has helped me a lot!

Idstealer0000: I know what you mean. How ever due to the fact we all know (and love the main cats. How could you see the details I see if I don't take the time to flush out my characters as well as the creators flushed out theirs? Trust me! K isn't the true lord of the Thundercats. That's why I made her a bobcat, not a lion. She isn't perfect. I hope this chapter proves that.

Chapter 6

Lion-o turned to Tygra, ignoring the kittens curse. "What do you think,Brother? Should we take them while the group is smaller? Or try to get away without being seen?" Tygra sat for a moment, rubbing his chin. "Pan..." Without saying a word or making a sound both Fen and K raced from the opening. K waved left, Fen nodded. K lifted her face covering and prowled towards the left. "What the! Their going to try to take all the action. I can't have that." Said Panthro as he too attempted to sneak out to the emerging battle. "Whiskers. No plan, no orders. I'm going to have to talk to that girl." Lion-o and Tygra both headed out as well. Cheetara leaned over to the kittens. "Don't come out unless you think you can get away. Head the same way we've been going. Find El Dara and tell them what is happening." The kittens whined. "But we can fight too!" Cheetara smile. "I know. But we might need help. Who else could save us?" With that She raced to Tygra to work up some battle plan. This brightened the kittens immensely . This is what they saw.

Tygra and Cheetara whispering to one another at the edge of the make shift camp, hiding behind a rock. Lion-o was making his way to K. K and Fen weaving soundlessly behind tents and sand dunes mirroring each other. Panthro to the left waiting for the fight to begin. Panthro peeked out to see the progression and was spotted. "Here boys! Fresh meat!" With that the lizards begone their assault on Panthro. Tygra snapped his whip and disappeared reappearing behind a lizard chocking him. Cheetara ran full speed knocking three lizards on their tails, one didn't get up. Fen moved behind another thrusting a sword into him, dropping him and moving on. K lunged for a fallen lizard whipping out her butterfly sword she set about plunging it when Lion-o bust out saving her from a tricky invisible lizard. K rolled off and stalked another. Panthro hit the first lizard into the second. Neither got up. And was wrestling a large lizard. Cheetara had turned around and was racing back for a new hit. Tygra and K were stalking the same lizard, Lion-o and Cheetara motioned to the last as a team hit. Moments before Tygra and K strock the lizard moved just out of reach. "I had him! What are you doing!" With this distraction the lizard struck. Narrowly missing Tygra, but heading straight for K's heart. Lion-o ran at the lizard scouring him as he was cutting into K's cloak. Every lizard was dead or dying. They regrouped, K's mood had soured dramatically, leaving the other cats puzzled and Lion-o disturbed.


	8. Chapter 7

Silence 7

All: I know that battle sucked! I promise no more major ones. One on one is a bit easier for me. But even those aren't my best. I normally scrap a fic if I know I have to do battle scenes, this one just would not go away! So I will finish it.

Hearts of the demons: Thanks. I was a bit terrified to read any reviews on the last chapter. I think I did the best I could for the situation. Having it be from the kittens POV rather then in the thick. So I hope you enjoy the rest of the story^_^

Chapter 7

Clutching tightly to her cloak K stomped out of the camp. "We're heading out! Grab your things!" Storming past the kittens. Kit says to Kat." She's very scary when she's angry." Kat replied. "Ya but she doesn't seem like Panthro at all. Maybe he should teach her how to fight." The kittens giggled. "She could do with some training. But not how you think she does." Panthro boomed. Fen patted him on the shoulder. "She'll never learn to trust someone else enough to watch her back. She never had that. Even with me she can't let me help more then taking half the enemies. She always checks them."

K stuffed her supplies and gear into her bag and tied her cloak shut. Storming past Fen and the Cats who were quickly packing. "Ready?" Fen popped up and nodded, along with Panthro and Cheetara. Tygra was tying his bag shut and Lion-o was still packing. Tygra leaded in. "What's her problem? You saved her behind back there. She should be thanking you, not scowling at you." Lion-o let out a huff. "Seems this is how she is. Panthro seems to trust her. I think we should just hope El Dara isn't far. She'll leave us be after that.

The heat stayed high till around 10, when they stopped to rest and eat. Once done the packed up and kept moving. K seemed to be cooling off her temper with the sands. At midnight Kat and Kit had huddled together to stay warm, Snarf cuddled in their arms. Tygra wrapped his arms around Cheetara when he saw her shivering. K stopped abruptly, turning she walked to the kittens. Fen stammered out. "W-W-What is it? More l-l-l-lizards?" Ignoring him she crouched. "Do you have more warm clothes with you?" Both kittens shock their heads no. She bowed her head with a huff. "Here. Take my cloak. It's not the warmest thing, but it will keep the wind off you two." With that she removes her cloak exposing her armorless form. Folding it in half and wrapping it around the two children and pining it at their necks. "Better?" They nodded. She stood wearing something very close to what Cheetara wore. Her shirt had straps that criss-crossed both front and back braided at her breasts. Her pants black held together by leather ribbon on the sides. Knee high boots with signs of age and use at the toe and heel. Passing Fen who snickered. "I know. Boobs are funny the first time you see them." Blushing he stopped. "It's not that? You are being mean to the Lion-o, King of the Thundercats! But kneel before two kittens. I think that's funny. Kinda got your priorities messed up there K." K stopped mid step, swung around and held him with her gaze. "No! I know who makes a kingdom! People like them! Not Kings or Queens! Normal people! The weak! The starving! The poor! Slaves and free people! They make a kingdom!" Waving her hand at the Kittens. "For without them," she shifted to point at Lion-o and Tygra. "They have nothing, but a title! I was told Lion-o MUST come to the kingdom! I'll get him there. But I have another mission! From their MOTHER! They will make it! I will bring them to their new home, or die trying." With that she turned and kept walking. Kat and Kit glanced at each other. "You know our mom?" K slowed. "Yes, she has been very worried about you. She is a maid in the castle. Your younger brother and sister are the joy of the castle. The queen and the princess love watching them play in the gardens. When we heard a pair of siblings traveled with Lion-o I promised to bring you home. In return your mother made me that cloak. So please care for it while you have it. I hold it very dear."


	9. Chapter 8

Silence 8

Heart of the demons: have no fear. She's a tough nut to crack, but Lion-o has a silver tongue. But we'll have to wait and see.

Chapter 8

They walked in relative silence. As dawn approached, Fen came up to K. "Want me to get your cloak back? They'll be able to see them soon." K looked back at the now sleepy kittens. "No. They miss their mother. I'll let them keep it for now. We have another night of walking before we reach El Dara. I doubt anyone will say anything. Most people don't wanna ask about pain." They walked for another hour and stopped in a cavern very similar to the first, but this one had a maze of caves at the back. "We'll rest here. Panthro, Fen help me block the entrance. The three push large rocks and boulders into place. "We'll be going under ground from here. Sleep now we'll get to El Dara tomorrow. Cool air wafted from deep in the cave. Tygra, Lion-o and Cheetara grouped. "At least we know there is a way out." Said Cheetara. The men nodded. She continued. "There's something... Off about K. I can't put my finger on it. But I'm not sure how to take her moods." Lion-o looked over at K. He took a double take and gasped. "I'm going to go talk to her. Do you see her back. Those scares aren't like any I've seen before." Panthro walked over at that moment. "That's because we don't have slaves in Thundara. And most of the ones that are free rarely have them. They normally buy there freedom. In my travels I saw marks just like that..." Cut off by a chill down his spine he turned. K stood a blank expression on her face, Fen stood behind her mouthing 'don't ask' waving his arms in front of him. K plainly states. "Please don't stop on my account. Go on tell them what I was. I'd love to hear your theories on how I got these." Now closer they could see the scars ran all across her abdomen and arms. Panthro stammered. "I'm sure there's a better time. I'm tired. Good night." He slide past her. K gazed at Lion-o. "Are you satisfied?" Lion-o straightened his back. "No. How did you get those scars? Why so many? And what were you before.. Whatever." The smile K let out was almost sickeningly sweet. She walked seductively towards him backing him into the wall. Stopping an inch away she said. "I was a sex slave, sold by my older brother because I had something he could never possess. I was seven. I was tried and betten with a cat of nine tails thirty times because I killed six johns. I was freed because of what only I can possess. Wanna know what men will kill and die for?" K said while purring. Lion-o gulped and shook his head. K backed up a step, pulling her butterfly sword away from the kings side. She said coldly. "Good." She walked away and made her bed for the day.


	10. Chapter 9

Silence 9

Heart of the demons: thanks for reviewing every time with out fail^_^ you remind me that people are reading this.

Chapter 9

Sleep did not come easily to Lion-o. He tossed and turned all night. His dreams were dark and twisted. He woke before dusk. Seeing K packing her things, he packed quickly and moved to her. Once close he whispered. "I'm sorry." She stopped her careful packing. "Most people are when they hear bad things. But you'll soon forget and move on. So that sorry feeling you feel for asking the question and taking the pain in will soon pass." She went back to packing. He touched her shoulder. "No, I'm sorry it happened to you. To anyone. Is there anyway I can help?" She stopped once more. Turning to look at him. "Are you really this kind? Or is this some act so I put in a good word for you with the queen?" He sat down and picked up some of her things and placed them in her pack. "I don't know if I'm as kind as you see me. But I know what's right and wrong and I hate when things have gone wrong. I want to fix it. So I guess I'll leave the answer up to you. I'll wake the others so we can head out." With that he stood and walked away. "You know I think he really doesn't know how few people are like him." Fen said startling K. "He seems genuine. But that's just me." K smirked. "I think the queen could stand to be around him... Maybe. Now get moving you slow poke."

They traveled all night with no events worth noting. Just before dawn they arrived at a wall. Tygra became angry. "Great! You trapped us in a maze of caves for what? For fun!? You've yelled at us, almost gotten us killed, dragged us to the middle of the desert. Why K? Why!? So we could look at a wall!?" As he said the last word she kicked at stones. Activating the door. Slipping inside she said. "Yup and the awesome room behind it." They filed into a great throne room. K dropped down sideways onto the throne. This angered Tygra even more. "You have no right to sit there. Of all the disrespectful things you've done! This I can't take!" He stormed towards her. Just as he reached for her arm a sultry voice emerged. "K? Are back? Where have you been? We have looked everywhere for you!" K sunk into herself.


	11. Chapter 10

Silence 10

Heart of the demons: thanks^_^ sorry for the wait:(

Chapter 10

K sunk so far down that she slide off the thrown, onto the floor and began crawling away from the voice. A tall, voluptuous leopard walked around the corner, still talking. "Princess Celine has been worried... Oh! Welcome to Al Dara. May I know your names & how you came to be in our majesty's thrown room?" Her expression stayed in a disapproving scowl. "Katalina Nahuatl! What are you doing on the floor?! That is no place fo..." K jumped up. "INSPECTING for cracks! These are the thunder cats and they need rooms! I'm tired lets speak later ok?!" Turning to the Thunder cats. "Good night to you all! Kit, Kat follow me. I'll deliver you to your mother." With that K ducked out of the room from where The leopard came from followed closely by the kittens.

Shacking her head the leopard turned to the Thunder cats. "I see how it is. Well, may I introduce myself. I am Roma, head adviser of our majesty the Queen. May I ask whom you all are?" Lion-o steps forward and introduces himself and the others. Roma's face bursts into a huge smile. "My lord! Forgive me. Last I saw you, you were but a small cub. Accommodations will be made for you and your company immediately! Please follow me. Are you hungry?" As if on cue Panthro's stomach growled. Roma smiled. "I'll show you to the dinning hall first then to your quarters. This way if any of you become hungry any time you can go there when you wish. Please follow me." She led them to the dinning hall, one large long table ran the length of the hall. Giant hearths at each end. Three servants stand ready to serve. Leading the way Roma showed each cat to their rooms.

Around 2 pm Lion-o and Tygra met in the hall on the way to the dinning hall. "Lion-o before we eat I think it would be wise to meet with the Queen." Lion-o rubbed his neck. "Ya, that sounds like a good idea. It would probably ease everyone's minds. Lets get Panthro and Cheetara first." Tygra slapped him on the back. "We've been waiting for you." They met up with Cheetara and Panthro in the dinning hall. Heading back the way they came earlier that day to the thrown room. On the thrown sat a petite woman dressed in purple gown, headdress, and vail. Counseling her beauty. Behind the scarf came a small feminine voice. "Welcome to Al Dara my lord Lion-o. I hope your trip was uneventful."


	12. Chapter 11

Silence 11

Sorry everyone:( these were done on the 7th but I could only update finally today! Again I'm sorry for the wait:(

Chapter 11

Lion-o stammered. "Ya-ye-yes... *clear throat* yes, your general made the trip a joy. We just wanted to see if an audience with you would be possible. You know to talk about the trip and other business." A giggle escaped from beneath the vail. "I was hoping to speak with you tonight at dinner on such matters but seeing as you have roused from your, I pray, restful sleep? You may stay as I have my meeting with a hopeful ally, and we may talk after. I wish it could be now, but they have business I must attend to." Lion-o nodded. "That's fine." The queen nodded at him and waved her hand to the right of her where attendants placed four chairs. "Please sit at my side, where soon you will have a thrown." Looking to the guards. "Please notify our guests that our meeting may start now." The guards saluted and left the thrown room. Almost instantly returning with a band of white tigers. They stopped about four feet from the queen and slightly bowed. The queen rose and curtsied. "King Alphen, I hope you have come to my home with news of a change in heart, not more of the same tales of war. For I will have to deny you once more if you continue on your previous path." The king scowled. "Mum-Ra's forces have become greater then yours in both number and cunning. To defy him is to ask for death. So you turning your back on the white tiger clan is foolish." The Queen clicked her tongue and said warmly. "Returning to slavery is something I will not allow those beneath me to do, that IS what he wants. Also he may have my army by numbers, but cunning I doubt. If this is all please leave my beloved city in peace and only return if you have good news, or our next meeting shall be of blades and blood." She stood. That was all it took for the guards to be under attack by two white tiger members. The king rushed to the queen pulling his sword out and pointing at her neck. "You should have sided with us, silly queen." Lion-o had his sword out and was beginning to attack the king when he was hit by his son. Leaving the queen unprotected. Alphen pulled back to finish the queen when he stopped. The queen stepped back holding a butterfly sword. "You should have listened to my warning." Alphen hit the floor and the room stopped. Turning to the prince she said. "Will you be as equally foolish as your father? Or will you make a better choice?" The younger tiger looked from his fathers body to the queen, to Lion-o. "I will bathe in not only your blood but his too!" With that he swung his sword down at Lion-o. Who in turn batted it away with his own sword. "She was defending herself. He came at her. Think about the options here." He said while battling the enraged tiger. "You could stay free of Mum-Ra. You could leave and not come back. Or you could die here today. She isn't attacking anyone. You are the only one still fighting!" Lion-o was so lost in his speech he failed to see the small dagger the tiger had pulled from his belt. The queen how ever did see it. As the Tiger was about to plunge the dagger deep into Lion-o's side she moved. Twisting the blade from his hand a cutting his palm. The tiger turned on her. Reaching for her headdress and pushing her to the floor Tygra acted then, using his whip he bound the white tiger prince. "No no no. I think she's had enough of your foolishness for one day." Guards were removing tigers from the room and took the prince in handcuffs.

The queen sat on the floor covering her face. Cheetara kneeled next to her. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" The queen attempted to shoo her away. "No no. He just scared me. Please give me time to adjust before our con..." Roma rushed in then. "Katalina! Are you alright! I just heard from the guards what happened!" Lion-o moved Cheetara aside and kneeled by the queen. Pulling her shoulder to see her face. "Katalina... As in General K!?" Roma brushed him aside. "Forgive me King Lion-o but this is Queen Katalina! You will address her as such." Placing her shawl over the queen and helping her stand. "I don't know how your country runs things, but here the unwed queen hides her face. You WILL respect that tradition." Just then a small ocelot wearing a gown of deep blue and a crown ran in. Blue eyes filled with tears. "Sister! Sister! Are you alright! Fen was just told what happened. He is going to interrogate the Prince. He fears you have been hunted for months." Stopping short, looking at Lion-o. "Is he really worth all that? You put yourself in grave danger for him, did you get the information you needed?" Tygra strode forward. "So I was right! You wanted us for more then just marriage. What on earth do you want from us now?"


	13. Chapter 12

Silence 12

Hearts of the demon: I promise it was due to having a bit of an issue talking to my iPad. But it's working great now^_^ And yes she is equal to Lion-o^_^

Chapter 12

Roma stood bringing Katalina with her. The princess caught their attention. "Our apologies for the disruption. These things have been happening more frequently as of late. It's sad when there is an audience for it. Can I escort you all to the dinning hall? We'll meet my sister there." Panthro spoke up. "I don't trust any of you. You haven't given us a name or an explanation as to why we are here, nothing!" The princess smiled and blushed. "I'm so sorry. My name is Celine. I am the crowned Princess of Al Dara and the wife of Lt. general Fen Wergar. My husband has told me a lot about you. We can address why you are here once we are in the dinning hall. Please follow me." He nodded as his stomach growled.

Entering the dinning hall opposite them was K. Pulling the edge of her red shirt. "Damn thing never did feel right. Her well warn boots made soft padding noises as she stepped. Looking up she smiled. "Hey Celling cat. Sorry I scared you." The princess raced to her sister. "K!" Pouncing into her sisters arms, K swung her around in a circle. "Don't do it again! I've missed you so much. Why did you go into meetings so early!? I had to wait this long for a hug." She pouted as K released her. "Sorry sorry. I have to do both my jobs remember? But I promise I won't go away without telling you." K looked over at the Thunder cats. "Please, sit. We'll talk over dinner as planed. I'll explain as much as I can." They sat. Tygra didn't touch an ounce of food till K was done, and even then only what she ate. "The part about needing Lion-o to marry our queen was true. The elders are getting antsy. They feel I've ruled alone too long. I had three choices for a husband. Prince Alpheen, the tiger who attacked us today. Prince Fen, my sisters husband. And you Lion-o. Well as you have surely noticed, Fen is in love with my sister, Alpheen is a bit crazy, and you were on a walkabout. So that's that. Now you were looking for something. Well I enjoy a good hunt as much as the next cat. Also I needed to know who's side you are on. Good to know your on ours." She finished eating and stood. "I went myself to get you because, I have noticed when faced with my queens attire people behave differently then when they think I'm a commoner. I wanted to know who you really where. Plus it's refreshing to walk among the common crowd. So the question is will you consider courting me, with the potential to having me as your bride? And will you join forces with us to defeat Mum-Ra?" Lion-o opened his mouth but Tygra stopped him. "Why would a queen go as far as lying to us? Are you even the real queen? Or is this a lie too? Why should we trust you!?" K slammed her hand down on the table. "We are not born into royalty here! We are chosen. I met the requirements. I was a slave and know far more then you about the enemy then you Tygra! You want proof that I'm on your side!? How many lives back?" She nodded at a servant who moved to a sconce off set on the long wall. Turning it, the wall moved exposing a small waterfall with three panes of glass staged in front of it. K walked over to it. "This is how I can prove now only my on going alliance, but also my rightful place on the thrown!" K walked around all three panes stopping short at the fall. She turned and stood behind the last pane. But K did not stand there, in her place stood Panthra. The panther who helped Leo defeat Mum-Ra. Lion-o stood with a jerk. "You... Her... But how!" Panthra spoke. "Lives. One ends a new begins. I have waited so long to see you again, Leo. But you probably don't remember. Not with your soul." Lion-o ran from the table. "Why did you call me Leo? He's my ancestor. Not me." Panthra smiled. Oh but you are. You share a soul Lion-o just as K shares mine." With that she faded. K walked out from behind the pane, holding her head. "That girl can talk. Grr. My head is killing me." She wobbled her way to the table. Easing herself into her chair she said. "Good enough for you or do I need to do more?" She peeked out from her hands and looked at Tygra. His jar hung loosely.


	14. Chapter 13

Silence 13

Chapter 13

As Tygra was trying to set his jaw back where it belonged. Cheetara asked. "So if I have my information right. You posses the mirrors of lives. Walking behind them you can reveal your past lives and, as we all saw and heard, have them talk through you. Do I have that right?" K lifted her head looking a bit pale. "In a way yes. If you want you can try them. But be warned... It takes a lot from you. Your past lives can talk to you as well. They feel nothing and sometimes become angry if you have to leave the mirror. Only the strongest can come forth and only three at a time. You may have only seen one but I had three looking back at me. It's a good tool for famine and plenty, war and peace. They each have views I wouldn't think of." Lowering her head once more to her hands with a groan. "On rare a cations they keep you there till they have said what they wish. That was one of the longer times I've spent behind the mirror." Tygra finally got his wits about him and said. What about Lion-o? Who's Leo? Why is he so important!?" K tried to lift her head but turned slightly green. Waving her hand to Lion-o. He sat back down and began his tale. "It's the lion that started this war to begin with. He is my direct ancestor. Panthra was his girlfriend. I do'nt really know if I share a soul with him or not, but I do know that if we're going to defeat Mum-Rate we'll need an army." He looked to K. "And you have one." Panthro finished his plate and gruffly said. "All this magic mumbo jumbo set aside. I thought he couldn't see your face till the wedding." Celine giggled. "Our laws say a queen must act, look, and speak the part. Our king must take charge over the military being High General of it. Once my sister took power she had it changed so she held both jobs. The commoners believe she is two people and talk freely to her of the needs of Al Dara. K uses this to better rule. When she is dressed as the queen, she does what our queen needs to do. How ever as General K she does pretty much as she pleases. Besides the few who live here, you four are the only ones who know the truth." Satisfied Panthro asked. "And how prepared is your army? Do we really stand a chance?" K dropped her hands to the table. Smirking as she looked at Panthro. "Wanna see?"

They followed K as she lead them to the training wing. Soldiers snapped to attention. Animals of every kind ware the Al Dara uniform. "We take in anyone willing and able to swing a sword, or use tech. It's still a bit new to us, but we manage. Mutiny careys a high price tag, it has only happened once, but the blood line will never recover. For joining the persons family gains housing, jobs, food, clothes and a start up allowance. They get double every other year and raises in pay for every rank. Al Dara is a new beginning for many of third earth, so mutinying are very rare. Also we are very hard to find. You have to do one of two things to find us. Be willing to be totally lost, like not planing on finding anything ever lost. Or know what the castle looks like. The kittens would have found us. The drawing they had was a very good picture. Anyway, this is our arena. We train six days a week in shifts of one hundred. Not everyone trains daily but ranks mean a lot. Once Mum-Ra is defeated most of these men and women will move back home and start a new. So saving money is one step to that dream." K stopped at a half wall over looking a huge arena eighty seven fully armored soldiers battled three huge mechs. The mechs shot nets, and candy fruit. Lion-o chortled."why candy fruit?" K smiled. "We don't want to kill them. Just train them. They do hurt when they hit you."


	15. Sick days on going update

We've all been down. Mama work comes first y'all. Be back when the Plague has ebbed. I'll correct spelling next break I get. Thanks for reading be back soon!


End file.
